Kitten
by Slytherinette and Kat
Summary: Yugi and Yami come up for a way to save Ryou from Bakura, Merik, and Malik, but are they really that bad? Does he even want to be saved? B/M/R/M, YY/Y, more. Not your avrage Ryou Rape fic.
1.

**_The Light in the Dark_**

By Slytherinette and Kat

Disclaimer: We're working on it, but as of now.. nope.

Summery: Yugi and Yami come up for a way to save Ryou from Bakura, Merik, and Malik, but is Malik really that bad? What about Ryou? Does he even want to be saved? Rape, Drug use etc.. VERY dark!

Pairings: Yami/Yugi/(Seto), Bakura/Malik/Ryou/Merik, Ryou/Mokuba

NOTES: We've aged Mokuba up a few years for this story. He's 15ish.

Prolouge

___________________________________________________

Yugi sighed as he randomly tossed a bag of potato chips in his cart. He sighed again as it was followed by a another of a different kind and then some dip. He really needed to go over to the veggies and fruits to pick out something healthy, the thought idly but forgot all about it as soon he reached the candy section. He licked his lips as he put more chocolate then one person could ever eat in his cart. He smiled as he picked up a Bag of marshmallows to add to the pile of junk-o-licious when he heard a familiar voice. He twitched and looked over just in time to see Bakura casually pushing a cart followed by his slut, Malik. He growled lower then a human should be able to and hurled the bag of marshmallows at his head. He held in his satisfied grin when it hit the back of his head, dead center.

Bakura was having a fairly ok day so far and with Malik following him so close that the boy kept rubbing up against him only made it all the better. That changed when something hit him. He spun around nearly knocking Malik over with his sudden stop then his glared fixed itself on the little twerp.

Yugi, for a small one, matched his glare. "Oohhhhhhhh" He fumed, the mere sight of the yami making him so mad. "Oh, I HATE you!" He said, for lack of anything else to say.

Malik laughed behind his hand as Bakura picked an orange up out of the cart.

"After all that shit in your cart your gonna be nine hundred pounds. You should try one of these." He pegged Yugi in the head with it then continued along grabbing Malik's wrist on his way by.

Yugi looked appalled that Bakura had the audacity to throw something at him like a child (Forgetting that he had done it first) and insult him to boot! "Oh, you wimp!! Get your ass back here, freak!"

"At least my hair is one color." He called over his shoulder causing Malik to giggle. These two were awful together.

"At least MY hair looks cool!" He said back, deciding to toss the Orange back at him, hitting Malik this time.

Malik turned and gave Yugi a hurt look.

"I never said anything!" He cried then went at him but Bakura caught him around the waist.

"That's enough. We all know that Yugi cant fight his own battles so beating him up isn't fair, maybe if he sends Yami in his place?"

Malik started to giggle again.

Yugi growled and heaved another bag of marshmallows at them. "At least I don't have to drug people up to get them to like me!"

Bakura's' eyes narrowed and he released Malik who ran forward and tackled Yugi.

Yugi went right for where it mattered, sending Malik into a yelp of pain, grabbing is crotch and his face turned purple. The small one stood up and faced Bakura. "See!! I'm right!"

"Your not right about anything." He said then walked over calmly and knelt down to help Malik up to his feet then sucker punched Yugi in the gut dropping him to his knees. "Oh. By the way. You fight like a little bitch."

"God! You fucking drugies!" Yugi said as he pushed himself up. He stood back up and looked Bakura square in the eye. "You know what? One of these days Ryou is going to fight back!"

"I highly doubt that. Ryou loves us." He said with a shrugged. "Malik go to the cart."

Malik nodded then glaring at Yugi he nodded.

"Ok Bakura. When we get home can I play with Ryou?" He asked wanting to hurt Yugi.

Bakura smiled.

"Of course."

Yugi sneered. "He doesn't love you! You have him on so much shit he would tell you he loved the fucking mail man if you gave him whatever!"

"Yugi, he does love us and despite what you may think we love him." Bakura said with a shrug. "Besides we wouldn't wish our mailman on you."

Yugi was about to say something when he thought about it. "Is it that woman with the big black mustache?"

Bakura nodded and Yugi made a disgusted face. "Ew..."

He nodded again.

"Now was there anything you wanted? Because I have things to get still."

Yugi blinked at him then nodded. "Let me see Ryou. Please. It's not fair that you keep him from his friends!"

"He doesn't want to see you. It was his choice."

"Your lying! I know you are! Ryou is my friend, just let me see him. You can even have slut supervise!"

"No. If you continue to insult people you wont ever see him, EVER!"

"This isn't fair for him!" Yugi insisted, "It's not just me your hurting..." Then his face turned sour, "But Hurting Ryou is just a bonus, right? Keeping him from me is just another way that you can 'break' him. Damn it Bakura, isn't he 'broken' enough! Do you want to see him wind up in the hospital like he did last time!" He said. It had been terrible. Even Bakura hadn't seen it. Just a little over a year ago they had found him and a tub full of bloody water, having just slit his wrists.

"No! That wont happen again. Stay out of our lives. As long as you and your stupid friends aren't bothering us we are fine." He spat. "We are his friends, his family! You are nothing to him anymore!"

"I'm the only one that doesn't get off on hurting him! I don't make him do drugs! I don't hit him when he says something I don't like!"

"We hardly hit him anymore and we don't need to force anything on him. He asks for it." He said then started to laugh. "I like the way that you are so hatefully biased. You know once upon a time, a long, long time ago Malik was like Ryou. But you couldn't care less about him." He turned to go.

Yugi blanched. "That's not true! Malik wouldn't take our help. Ran to you before he would! Ryou isn't strong enough to ask! There is a difference!"

"He was a child when he met Merik. He was raised being protected by him. Besides he doesn't even know that he was. Things, such as parts of a person's soul can be sealed into items by my ring." He said looking at Malik. "Why do you think he is is attached to that pair of earrings."

"Wha....." He blinked. "Bakura, what did you do?"

"You could say those earrings... represent his innocence." He said then kept going.

Yugi grabbed Bakura's wrist, "What about Ryou?"

Bakura merely smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Ever seen his kitty collar?"

Yugi's jaw dropped, "You..."

Bakura only grinned in response.

"What did you do to him?" Yugi demanded, his mind going over it. It wasn't his innocents, that still shown brightly in Ryou's eyes....

"It was your fault that he tried to kill himself. He loved you and wanted to help you out against the rest of us. But he loved us too. Guilt plagued him until he couldn't take it anymore. I merely... removed you from his system."

Yugi looked at him shocked, his hand going to grasp his Item from habit. "You... ASS HOLE! How dare you just take a part of someone's soul from someone!"

"It was for the best... for both of them... now unless your gonna call for your yami then mind not threatening me with your puzzle, remember there are two of us and only pansy little you. I might try to take it again." He said though he didn't mean it.

Yugi shook his head, going back to his cart. "I swear Bakura! I'm going to get you and your two blond whores! And I'm going to make sure Ryou's smiling face is the last thing you see!"

Bakura started to laugh.

"Hatefully biased." He said then headed back to his own cart.

Yugi shook his head and turned to leave, what Bakura said still on his mind.


	2. 

To read the WHOLE thing, rape and all, go to http://slytherinette.envy.nu/00/Kitten02.html 

The low down dirty truth: Can you BELIEVE that we STILL don't own them!? Gosh! You'd think after all the pray and begging that they'd just give 'em to us but NO.

We'll get back to you on that.  


***RAPE of the bad kind, well, it's all bad, but this is really discriptive. Drug use BIG time. You may not want to read this..... It's.... bad...***

THINK: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BakuraxMalik/

Ryou paused at the couch when he entered his small, but roomy, home that he shared with his three lovers. They WERE his lovers. He loved them and they loved him. His eyes met deep pools of royal purple wine as he placed a small vial down on the coffee table in front to the blond that occupied the room. He sat down at Merik's feet, bit of a smile on his pretty face. He hadn't had anything since yesterday afternoon and he was a bit desperate but he was not to take any without Merik or Bakura's permission. He sighed happily as he laid his head in the other's lap. His eyes were glued on the vial in silent plea. He had fought not to take just a little before he got home, and he was proud to say that he had succeeded and he knew Merik would be proud as well.

Merik looked down at the little hikari grinning, a hand going to lovingly stroke his lavender-silver hair. He was about to give him permission to take some when there was a sudden knock at the door. He looked up at it his eyes throwing daggers at whoever it was the dared to ruin what was about to be a fun afternoon. 

"Can you get that Ryou?"

Ryou looked at the door frowning and then turned back to Merik. "Can't we just wait till they go away?" He begged.

Merik was about to respond and then knocking interrupted him and he glared at the door.

"I think, whoever it is, I'll kill. Then we can go back to what we were doing."

Ryou nodded and got up, walking over to answer the door. He looked though the peep hole and gasped at the sight of black hair. "It's Mokuba." he told Merik.

Merik's eyes went from killing to happy.

"Is it now? Well, invite him in then."

"But.." Ryou started but nodded his head. He was starting to get shaky from the lack of drugs in his system and was getting a bit needed. He opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He said in a very un-Ryou like way.

Mokuba looked at him then blinked.

"I came to get the Obelisk card that Bakura's men took from Seto the other day. Have you seen it?"

Ryou was about to say no and close the door when Merik stopped him

"I've decided. If you want to have any... fun... today then you'll have to get Mokuba to join us."

Ryou closed his head in indecision. He knew Merik had the vial of powder in his hand and it was to damn tempting. If only it hadn't been so long....

He sighed, grabbing Mokuba's shirt and pulled him in.

Mokuba blinked not used to seeing Ryou so pushy, then his eyes went wide seeing Merik sitting on the couch. So that was who he had been talking with. He removed Ryou's hand from his shirt.

"Look .I just need the card. I'll come back later when he's gone."

Ryou shook his head sadly and looked back to Merik.

"I'm not going anywhere little Kaiba and neither are you. So you might as well come and sit with us for a bit and then I will decide what to do with you." 

Mokuba glared. "What you will do with me? I think not. I am going to go home and you are going to fuck off."

Merik laughed.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Ryou said shaking his head.

Merik motioned to Ryou.

"I will have our fun in the back room if you don't mind. Bring the haughty little Kaiba with you if you want to join me." He told Ryou then after flashing him the vial he headed down the hall.

Ryou took Mokuba's hand and followed obediently.

"Ryou. For real. I need to get going. Can you let me go?" He said his voice showing his nerves.

"I'm sorry Mokuba... you shouldn't have come..." He said sadly as he lead him into the room, closing the door firmly.

"How was I supposed to know the bastard would be home." He said glaring at the blond who only seemed to grow more amused by him though his eyes told of the fact that he was planning something out, Mokuba didn't notice this though. He instead turned to go out the door that Ryou was guarding."

"If not him then Bakura," He said. still blocking the way. Please don't fight this. You'll only make it worse.

"I like Bakura far better then I do that moron." He said nudging Ryou aside and reaching fo the doorknob.

"He's not a moron!" Ryou said loudly, pushing Mokuba to the bed.

"Yes he is!" He said pushing back surprised at Ryou's sudden strength

Ryou planted his feet, twisting the key so that the dead bolt that was on the door locked. "No he's not." Ryou said again, his anger showing with his loyalty as he pushed Mokuba aside and walked over to Merik, handing him the key.

Merik grinned as he watched the surprised Kaiba as he started to grow more and more nervous apparently the boy didn't like to be locked in did he, that or it was being locked in with someone he so despised that did it to him.

"Don't be to angry at him Kitten we had a falling out a while back."

"A falling out! You ass! That was a bit more then falling out!"

Merik shrugged as if it didn't matter one bit to him.

Ryou nodded and laid his head down on Merik's lap. "What happened?"

"A practical joke gone wrong is all."

"JOKE!"

"Maybe you should get him to join us. I think he needs to relax a bit. If you win the game Ryou you can get as much as you want ok? But the rules are this. He has to take some of it from you. You can get him to anyway you want to."

Ryou's eyes widened not sure what game this was. He looked at the vile then to Mokuba then back to Merik, "W-What do you mean? How?"

"However."

Mokuba glared. 

"I'm not taking that shit again."

Ryou nodded and looked at Merik pleading. "Can I have just a little? So I'll stop shaking. You can even give it to me to make sure I don't get to much."

Merik looked down at him then smiled and his eyes soften as he kissed Ryou's forehead then took a bit of it on his pinky finger and held it out for the boy.

"Just this much. You get more later."

Ryou smiled sweetly and scooted up so he was straddling his lap. He took it and breathed it in. The initial burn of it in his sinuses was little compared to the few second it took for the drug to get to his brain. It wasn't enough to make him high. Just calm him a bit. His smile turned a little more mysterious before he kissed Merik's lips as a sort of thank you. He turned his head to regarded the Kaiba in their presence.

Mokuba swallowed hard and decided that he was going to have to kick himself for coming by himself. It was his fault that his brother had lost that card, and he had wanted to make it up. But he had only wanted to talk to Ryou so he had just came, not thinking that anyone else would be here. He started to back towards the door. And he hadn't told anyone he was coming so if he was missing for days.. no one would know where he was....

'Should have asked Yami....' he told himself.

"I think... I'll leave you two... alone." Mokuba managed and tried to get out, but the dead bolt was not going to budge. Who in the world had a deadbolt lock on their guest room door!?

"No..." Ryou said as he moved to stand up, "Not yet." He smiled sweetly as he walked over to him, a hand reaching out to run though black hair. "We haven't even had any fun, yet."

"Ryou... for real... I..." He looked passed Ryou to Merik who was watching as if it were all a game to him. Mokuba glared in his best impression of Seto that he could but it only succeeded brought a bigger smile to Merik's lips.

Ryou reached forward and licked along the younger boy's jaw, "I promise. You'll have fun. I don't want to hurt you."

Mokuba gasped then took another step back but found himself pressed against the door.

"Ryou... please."

Ryou trailed a hand down his chest and back up to the back of his neck. He reached forward to give Mokuba a sweet kiss, his tongue gentle.

Mokuba let his eyes sink closed for a moment. He couldn't give in, he had to be strong, like his brother would be.

Ryou deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressing his body to the other's in a sultry manner.

Mokuba let out a whimper struggling a bit.

"Ryou... please..." He murmured his cheeks red.

The older one used the struggling to his advantage as he rub against him, pressing his erection against Mokuba's hip. He licked and nipped at his lips then jaw and then down to his neck.

"Ryou! Don't..." He moaned then looked up at Merik who was looking forward his eyes excited.

Ryou licked his way down Mokuba's neck, pressing his hands under his shirt and forcing it up so that he could capture a nipple with his teeth, then sooth it with his tongue.

Mokuba let out a cry his nails digging into the door. He was shaking a bit and his struggles were weak and not to helpful. 

Merik smiled he was loving watching a Kaiba lose their cool and their pride, soon.

Ryou licked and nipped at his belly button as his skillful fingers undid his belt and button, how ever a bit of it was aimed a tad to low and it was more like groping.

Merik smirked when the boy cried out again. He would have to get his camera, Seto would love pictures of this. He decided as he dug under the bed for it.

The kneeling one licked at the newly freed erection, tasting the sweet precum that leaked from the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head a bit before slowly taking him in, one hand going to cup his sac.

Mokuba started to whimper... he had to ... get out of this.. then he let out a shocked sound after there was a flash. He opened his eyes and saw a grinning Merik with a camera. He shook his head, Seto was gonna kill him!

Ryou was only half aware of anything, his focus totally on the member at.. er.. hand. He started a rhythm, a fast deep one. He peered over at Merik to see if he was pleased.

Merik smiled.

"Your doing very well little Kitten. Don't forget what we are wanting though." He said. "The complete downfall of one of the holier-then-though Kaiba."

Guilt flooded Ryou, but he closed his eyes and continued the task until he had Mokuba at the edge. He pulled back.

Mokuba looked down at him with dazed and confused eyes.

"Ryou...?"

There was another flash.

He smiled, and stood up. "It's okay..." He said and pulled him over to the bed to push him so he sat on the edge. There was a lust full love on his face as Ryou pulled of his own shirt and tossed it aside. He pushed off his paints and shoes until he stood there, his beautifully pale body nude before him.

Mokuba could only stare at him with wide eyes as he undressed then looked up at his face confused about what he should be doing. Merik saw the look and knew the beginnings of surrender and that they were in the boy's eyes.

He took another picture.

Ryou took his hand and placed it on his hip as he moved to straddle Mokuba's lap. "You've never done this before," He asked a little sadly, running a hand down his neck to play at the collar of the shirt Mokuba still wore.

Mokuba shook his head.

"N-no.."

Ryou's heart tightened, the gilt stronger then ever, but he only smiled sweetly. "Then I'll show you." he said, his voice soft. He reached forward again for another soft kiss.

"O-ok." He murmured into the kiss glad that it gave his body a bit of time to try to orientate itself. He glanced over at Merik and whimpered at the sadistic look in his eyes as he rose to his feet and moved t get another picture, the flashes causing Mokuba to flinch.

Ryou placed his hand gently on Mokuba's cheek to turn it away from him. He kissed him between the eyes before he pulled off Mokuba's shirt, kissing the exposed shoulder.

Mokuba whimpered it was getting so hot. He didn't want to think about what he was doing or about what the results were going to be so he squeezed his eyes shut and enjoyed Ryou's touch. He might as well seeing Merik planned to destroy his life with the pictures he was taking. 

'Seto... Big brother... I'm sorry...'

AND THATS ALL FF.NET GETS!! Again, To read the WHOLE thing, rape and all, go to http://slytherinette.envy.nu/00/Kitten02.html 


	3. 

AN: We know that people are a little surprised with the way Yugi is acting in this, but he has good reason. He's been forced to watch them manipulate Ryou into a pet of sorts, unable to get close enough to help, for about 3 and a half years. That, and I figure Yugi's been hanging out with Yami all this time. He is in his senior year at DH, he's grown up a little, not so shy anymore. He really hates Bakura but of course there is another reason for it as well, but it'll come up later.   
  


And It's just Bakura that makes him cuss like a sailor.

---------------------

Mokuba looked up at him panting heavily then fell against him.

"MOKUBA!" Yami cried out, catching him. He gently guided him to the living room to lay down on the couch."Mokuba! What happened?"

Mokuba looked up at him for a moment as if trying o remember why he was here. "I... was... I cant make it home... can I borrow your shower... that's all I want."

Yami titled his head, not believing the boy but nodded. He was about to say something when the door slammed and Yugi's voice rang out.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Yami turned, moving to the hallway to regard his light. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"That stupid fucking yami, Bakura, that's what! He thinks he is all high and mighty!" Yugi said, his face contorted in anger."Ugh, I swear! What I would give just to shove that ring up his ass!"

Yami's eyes widened then he put his hand over his mouth to cover his snicker.

"I'm serious! Yami! I saw him at the grocery store with Malik," He said, remembering the bags he had in his hand. He took them in the kitchen and set them on the counter.

"So? Is it against the rules to shop now?"

"Yeah! BUT DAMN! He acts like God died and gave his title to him! Ugh.. You know how I feel about all that!" he said, calming himself down a little, looking down sadly.

"Its ok Yugi I know how you feel about him." Yami said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Can you do me a favor? Start a hot shower."

Yugi nodded, but didn't really move to do it. he was to distracted as tears started to well up in his eyes."And I can't do anything. Every time I try to get close to him, they pull him away from me. They treat him like a fucking pet..... literally!"He yelled causing Mokuba to sink lower onto the couch, hoping that Yugi wouldn't notice him.

Yami nodded."I wish we could help him but for now I cant think of a way to do so."

"God, Yami! They got him addicted to drugs so they could freaking control him!!" He shook his head and turned away to put the milk up."And... And, fuck it." He said, slamming the door closed.

"He's not lying you know." Mokuba added quietly.

Yugi's head snapped to the other, blinking in surprise."Mokuba!" He said, pleasantly surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Ahh. Would you believe a shower? Brother is having our bathrooms remodeled, I have a date tonight and Yami is being nice enough to let me use yours."

Yugi's eyes raked over his body, taking him in."You look like you've already had a date.."

"That was only phased one. The rest is later." He said with a forced laugh. "Can you point me into he right direction?"

"Mokuba..." he said softly, walking over to him."What happened, tell us."

"Nothing happened." He said

"Don't lie. Tell me. We can help"

Mokuba looked away. He wasn't sure how to explain, he didn't want to explain. He didn't have to. "It my business! If I cant use your shower I will try somewhere else." He said pushing to his feet and headed for the door a stain on blood left on the couch

"No.. no. You can use it. It's down the hall. One door past the bedroom."He said quickly and glanced at Yami questioningly who looked away shaking his head in disbelief.

Mokuba turned. "Really? Thanks a lot." He headed in the direction Yugi had indicated then fell against the hallway wall, tears filling his eyes. He had to make it, he didn't need help, despite everything he was still a Kaiba, for now.

"Mokuba.." Yugi started, ready to reach out to help, but Yami stopped him.

"Leave him. He wont appreciate anyone's help right now. Kaiba pride and all." He murmured.

Yugi bit his lip."If you need us, Mokuba, just say. We'll help. No matter what!"

Mokuba pushed away from the wall unaware of the blood trail that he left behind as he walked. He went into the bathroom and then closed the door. He leaned on it then slid down it groaning in pain.

Yugi looked at Yami desperately. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He knocked on the door then collapsed on me with out a word. You got home before I could question him."

Yugi shook his head."God, this is a fucked up day." He said, walking over to rest his head against Yami's shoulder.

Yami wrapped an arm around him hugging him tightly. "I know." He said then tilted his head.

Yugi's sighed and relaxed into the hug."Why is it that the people that need my help, I can't get to?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't here water. You should go to him now, despite everything."

Yugi pulled back and nodded."Yeah.. I..." He looked up at Yami, wanting some sort of guidance."I love you, my Yami." He said, placing a kiss on the other's lips.

"I love you too. Be kind and don't push him to hard. Try to figure out what happened though if you can."

Yugi nodded and pulled from his Yami lover and turned to go to the bath.

Mokuba was starring in the mirror at himself, mostly the collar and sighed.

'Slave'

It was a scary feeling that he might end up being forced to go back there if Seto disowned him. He shuddered.

Yugi knocked softly."Mokuba, please let me help you."

Mokuba turned starring at the door. "I'm fine!" He called.

"Please, Mokuba. I love you, I wanna help."

Mokuba hung his head. "I like you a lot Yugi. That's why I don't want you to see me."

"Trust me, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Please."He begged.

Mokuba whimpered then looked up at his reflection. One wrist cut, the other mangle through rope burn. Blood both fresh and dried along with other bodily fluids. Then there was the damn collar and just the look in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Y-yugi..."

"Please." Yugi begged desperately."Let me help. Are you worried about what your brother will think?"

Mokuba started to laugh but it turned into a sob. "He'll know in very little time at all."

"Fine then, Mokuba." Yugi said, using the I'm older' voice. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to call him!" He winced at his own words, not wanting to use such underhanded tactics to help the boy, but he didn't know what to do.

"No! Don't tell him! I want... a little time... before he hates me!" Mokuba sobbed then went over to unlock the door.

Yugi looked up at him, his purple eyes concerned."Mokuba..." He said soothingly."Talk to me, please."

"Please. Shower first."

"Yugi nodded, "DO you need me to help you, please don't be afraid to ask."

"I... please..."

Yugi nodded and closed the door behind him."Here, let get you out of your clothes. I'll have Yami wash them while your in the shower."

Mokuba nodded. "Thanks Yugi."

Yugi smiled at him, and lifted off his shirt.

Mokuba closed his eyes glad that there wasn't as much damage to this area of his body.

"Can you get your pains or should I?" he said, not totally sure if he should do that.

Mokuba closed his eyes then nodded. "Can you help me? I don't want to fall." He murmured.

"Okay," Yugi said, his hands going to the young mans paints. Soon he had unclothed the boy and took him in, his eyes full of worry. It was obvious just what happened. "Oh, Mokuba..." He said.

Mokuba shook his head. "I'm ok... but Seto..."

"No matter what, surly he will understand this!"He said, puling him into a hug.

"He wont! He hates him so much! He said to stay away from him!" Mokuba cried then hid his face in the hug.

Yugi blinked, knowing just who he was talking about."Mokuba," he said again, his voice soft but firm."I need you to tell me what happened."

"I just wanted to get Seto's card back was all... I didn't know he was there... then Ryou..."

Yugi rubbed his back soothingly, not interrupting, afraid he wouldn't tell him.

"I didn't want to.. just wanted to go home.. but he gave him drugs... "

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, not having to guess to hard. Ryou would do just about anything if Merik coned him with the right type of drug."Shh... It's okay. I understand."he soothed, petting his hair softly even though his rage was almost about to boil over.

"It wasn't his fault... but he... made him... hurt me... said to make me... bleed... then he... he... he..."

Yugi nodded, this all sounding right."Go on." He softly insisted.

"He took pictures... and is gonna send them to... Seto. I just know it!" He sobbed then started to cry again and Yugi's heart broke with each tear.

"I'll be here for you, I promise. Now lets get you cleaned up, okay?"He said as he stroked the other's black hair.

"Ok." The boy murmured, nodding weakly.

Yugi tried to smile bravely for him as he reached over to turn on the hot water so it could warm up.

No one could ever understand how much Yugi hated Bakura.


	4. Be kind and review

To read it with all the smut got to **adultfan .nexcess .net /aff /story .php ?no=2729** You'll need to take out the spaces. FF.net will cut it out if I posted it any other way -_-;; 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Bakura had Malik pinned against the closed door the second they had all their bags in the door of the place they called home with the other yami and hikari. He groaned and ground himself hard against the other's erection and silently debated whether to take him here, or move it to the couch.   
  


Malik let out a groan wrapping his arms around Bakura tightly, almost painfully to keep him still so that he couldn't escape.

Bakura chuckled and bit at his lips. "Horny?" he asked as if he were asking if it were going to rain.

"Somewhat. I normally am when you wear that slutty shirt of yours." He said with a laugh, one hand going to run up the tight dark blue shirt his lover wore.

Bakura snorted a laugh. "No.. You just always are," he pointed out as he rubbed himself against Malik. He breathed out heatedly, and attacked Malik's smooth neck, sucking and biting.

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right," He said, and decided that the couch would be better. He pulled up Malik's thighs, forcing him to wrap them around his waist.

Malik groaned again then threw his arms around his neck and gave him a hard vicious kiss. "Whatever."

Bakura made a noise in the back of his throat and he carried him to the couch, the two falling on it and landing with an "Omph," Malik's head finding it's way into a lap of creamy white thighs.

Bakura looked up, not having see Ryou there.

"Hello Kitten." He smirked.

Ryou smiled at both of them, on of his hands already going to play with Malik's silky hair. "Hello."

"Hey Ryou." He said with a purr then tilted his head and nipped his leg causing Ryou to giggle a little.

"Did you get the stuff?" Bakura asked Ryou and the pale haired light nodded. "Yes. Did you get the ranch dressing?"

Bakura blinked, not sure if he could remember if he had gotten it or not. He looked down at Malik. "DID we get the ranch?"

"Not sure. After your run in with Yugi you started throwing random things at the cart." He said with a shrug "On a good note we have half a ton of honey now."

Bakura nodded and looked up, "I can't remember. I probably forgot. You can go out and get some tomorrow."

Ryou smiled again and nodded.

"So, Kitten. Care to join us?" Malik purred, licking at the boy's hand

Ryou bit his lip and looked down at them, thinking, but Malik gave him a grin.

"Come on do you have someone funner waiting for you?"

Ryou shook his head, not realy feeling much like it. "Later. I'm really hungry right now." He said softly.

"OH Yea!" Bakura said, pushing himself off Malik. "I got you something." He said causing Ryou's face to light up.

Malik grumbled at the loss of contact but stayed there on his back waiting.

Bakura returned and tossed a fancy paper bag at Ryou, making his light squeal in joy. He gently pushed Malik's head from his lap and reached into the bag and pulled out a deep purple silky shirt. He smiled, his face lighting up the dark room. "Thank you so much!" He said, hugging it to him. "I love it."

Bakura shrugged and sat down, pulling Malik into his lap. "Malik picked it out."

Ryou continued to smile, his eyes sparkling at the blond Egyptian. "Thank you Malik! I love it lots!"

Malik shrugged. "It was a nice color."

Bakura nodded to the bag. "There's a bottom to go with it," he said, smiling secretively. Ryou dug into the bag and brought out black fabric of the same material. He held it up and his smile only became brighter. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Malik shook his head. "I'll never understand why he likes to dress like a girl so much."

Bakura smiled and licked at Malik's neck playfuly, "Your just jealous kitten looks beter in a dress then you do." He joked then turned to Ryou. "I'm glad you like it."

Ryou nodded happily. "Can I wear it to the club tomorrow night?"

The yami shrugged. "Why not?"

"Want me to put his hair into pigtails again?" Malik grinned.

"It's up to Ryou." He said shrugging and looking at the boy who was thinking deeply about this.

"Can you just put up the sides? Into like.. mini pigtails?"

"Sure. I used to do Isis's hair a lot when she was little so I can make it quite pretty." He then buried his face into Bakura's throat and nipped him to get his attention again.

"So impatient!" He said licking at Malik's ear. "Where's Merik?" he asked Ryou.

"He was sleeping in the bedroom."

"Then go wake him up." He said, his lips claiming Malik's harshly.

Ryou nodded and got up and went to the 'guest' room that Merik was still sleeping in. He knocked on the door and entered it a second later, finding Merik in the same position he was when he left. He crawled on him, straddling his waist.

"Merik." He said happily, still holding his gifts tightly, "Look what Bakura got me!"

Merik opened an eye to peer at the outfit. He grinned. "A little sex kitten out fit. I love it." He said, glancing over then sat up quickly. "What the hell! Where is he?"

Ryoublinked then shifted, "H-He left a while ago." He said, "I don't know where."

Merik let out a growl. "That little bitch. We weren't done yet."

Ryou winced and looked down, afraid he had done something wrong. "I'm s-sorry."

"I'm not blaming you." He said kissing his temple the urging him off his lap so he could stand up and fix his clothing. He his camera. "Come on, Kitty. Lets go sit with the others shall we. I know Bakura will love the pictures."

Ryou nodded and hung up his new outfit before following. He decided he didn't wanna bother putting on any thing other then the shirt he was wearing.

"Bakura!" Merik cried then knocked his light aside and glomped the fellow yami.

Bakura struggled for a moment, his breath lost. "I was gone for 3 hours! Gee. You'd think I'd just came back from America."

"It was the best three hours ever too!" He said then started to click on his camera to find one of the pictures of the aftermath one where Mokuba had been, used, abused and tied up. "Look. I know you hate the Kaibas as much as I do."

"Best three hours?" He said frowning then looked at the digital camera's screen. "Ohhhhhh....." He said and took it from him, clicking though the rest of the pictures. "Good, Kitty Ryou....." He said, smiling. Ryou gulped and nodded sitting down next to Malik and cuddling up to him.

Malik lifted an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I raped Mokuba," he said quietly.

"Really? And I missed it! That SUCKS!" He yelled, turning his head to try and look at the camera

"Really...." Bakura mumbled, studying the pictures, "Couldn't you have just waited till we got home?" He whined.

"The little idiot got away while we were sleeping. I'll just have to chase him down again is all."

"Indeed..." He said looking to Ryou, wander in his eyes. "Going to have to give you a big reward," He said, causing Ryou to smile with pride

Malik looked at his Yami.

~Doesn't take much to corrupt the willing?~ He said threw their mental link.

~Not really. You missed a lot of fun, his screams were the sweetest thing.~ He said then shared the remember sound with his light causing Malik's eyes to wide. Then he held the camera out and Malik looked through the pictures as well his eyes.

Bakura flipped the fellow yami on his lap over, so his head was placed in Malik's lap. He crushed his lips to Merik's. "Ohh... how I love you my psychotic evil lover!"

Merik grinned then lifted his eyes to meet Malik's.

~Should we share with Bakura too?~

Malik looked up at Bakura then nodded a smile on his lips.

"Bakura." He said in a sing-song voice. "Wanna hear the most beautiful sound ever?"

Bakura smiled, "If it's the sounds of the brat screaming, Ryou's got it running though his head over and over and over...." He chuckled. "Gonna have to go in his head and experience it first hand!" He said causing Ryou to sigh a little, shifting his head on Malik's chest.

Merik grinned. "You should. Its very much worth it."

"Mmmmhmm.." He agreed, grinding against him. "Wouldn't have thought the kitten had claws, would you?"

"Nope." He said then tossed his head back with a groan.

"So.. How do you think we should reward the pet, hm..?" He asked Merik then looked up to Malik so he knew the question was for him too.

Malik chewed on his lip thinking then looked at Merik.

~Any ideas?~

~Not sure. It was a site worth giving him the world.~

Malik laughed and stroked Ryou's hair.

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words right? I wonder how much these will be worth to Seto." Merik mused.

"Camera, (Don't know the equivalent in yen) $199.95, diskettes, $10, rope, $.50 a yard... he price on Seto Kaiba's face when he finds out his sweet little brother is a whore..." He paused. "Priceless!"

Merik kissed Bakura. "I love your sense of humor."

Bakura groaned and deepened the kiss. His light watched them for a moment then looked up at Malik with wide eyes.

Malik smiled. "Anything wrong?" He murmured quietly.

Ryou shook his head, even though everything was wrong. He didn't like hearing Mokuba scream, he hated himself for enjoying it, even if it was passively.

Malik lowered his head and nipped his shoulder. "That's good."

Ryou smiled a little, giggling, as his teeth meet a pierced ear, licking and sucking on it.

His fellow light groaned, his piercings sensitive. He tilted his head so that Ryou could get at them easier his breathing increasing a bit.

Bakura pushed against Merik's erection as he reached over and licked one of Ryou's exposed thighs. Ryou smiled down at him happily before he turned back to Malik's ear.

-----------   
There are about 4 or 5 pages of smutty lemony goodness that go here. To read it got to **adultfan .nexcess .net /aff /story .php ?no=2729** ---------------------- 

Ryou sighed happily and curled up to Merik who put an arm around him, the other going around Bakura and Malik.

Ryou raised up, only to kiss Bakura deeply and then Merik with and even deeper kiss. Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead, "You've been extra good today Ryou." He said before he pulled Malik into his arms tightly.

Malik let out a content purring sound and snuggled up with Bakura. "He's right. We really need to think of an extra special present for you for what you have accomplished, something that even we couldn't."

Ryou blushed a little, burying his face in the crook of Merik's neck, not sure what to say. He smiled proudly as his fingers went to play with his diamond studded collar that had his pet name on it.  
  
Oh, but how he hated to hurt Mokuba anymore.  
  
He laid there for a little longer, the other three dozing off. He smiled at them, truly and totally in love with each of them for a million different reasons. He shook his head and pushed up and away from Merik. He needed to put the groceries up, and clean up their mess. He looked down to his cum covered shirt and was glad he had gotten it out of the dirty laundry pile, which reminded him of something else he needed to do. He was glad that Malik was as much as a clean freak, if not a bit more, then he was or he would have a lot more to do.  
  
He smiled down at them one more time before he set off on his tasks.


End file.
